Monster Energy
Monster Energy is owned by FELD Motorsports and sponsored by energy drink Monster Energy. It is driven by former Metal Mulisha driver Todd LeDuc and Coty Saucier. It was announced in 2011 and began competing in 2012. In 2013, it was announced that Damon Bradshaw's former crew chief, Coty Saucier, would be driving a 2nd Monster Energy. He began driving the Ford F-150 version of the truck in 2015. History In 2012, Monster Energy debuted and Damon Bradshaw took the truck all the way to the final round of racing at World Finals 13, however he lost to Tom Meents. Monster got a new chassis in March of this year. In 2013, the Monster Energy body was run on several different chassis' in the later part of the year. It was run on the Metal Mulisha chassis for the Abu Dhabi and European events in the summer and fall. In October of that year the body was put on the Northern Nightmare chassie for the debut shows at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, due to the fact that the normal Monster Energy chassis was returning from Mexico at the time. In 2014, Coty Saucier began driving the 2nd Monster Energy. Coty made it to the final round in the Young Guns Shootout, but lost to Mikey Vaters. Damon went to World Finals 15, but once again he wasn't able to clinch a victory. In 2015, Damon competed in the 9-city Fox Sports 1 Championship Series and Coty competed in the 10-city #MoreMonsterJam tour. Damon would end up in the top 4 of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series, giving him a spot in World Finals 16. Meanwhile, Saucier would get a spot in the 4th Young Guns Shootout, and he would go on to win the Young Guns Shootout. Upon winning the YGS, a brand new Ford F-150 Monster Energy body was unveiled and was driven by Coty during the racing competition of The World Finals 16 having claimed the 32nd slot in the 32 truck line-up for that year. Both Coty's F-150 Monster Energy and Bradshaw's Escalade Monster Energy competing in the racing and freestyle of Monster Jam World Finals 16. Although Coty drove the brand new F-150 during the main competition, he actually did drive the Escalade during the Young Guns Shootout. In 2016, The Ford F-150 Monster Energy from World Finals 16 in 2015 would return for full time competition, with Coty still driving the truck today. In 2017, both trucks will have a brand new look. Damon Bradshaw left Monster Jam before the start of the 2017 Season, Todd LeDuc will repalce him Diecast Info So far, neither Monster Energy truck has not been made into a Hot Wheels diecast of any size, nor has Monster Jam announced any plans to do so in the near future. There are two speculated reasons for this: 1, because Monster Energy and Hot Wheels do not have the corresponding sponsorship to allow this to happen, and 2, because Monster Jam has not been enthusiastic about putting an energy drink logo on a children's toy. Trivia The grill was decal was removed for unknown reasons for Todd Leduc's Monster Energy for the 2017 season. Gallery 16178692 10154855128350833 1468591834907341834 o.jpg|Without the grill, circa 2017 ME15.jpg|Damon Bradshaw's Monster Energy 2012=2016 bdc28759-2401-4d49-bb1b-bee16b426f81.jpg|Monster Energy on its original chassis in 2012 Ee923791-38e9-4469-8b4f-a7f171d73065.jpg|Monster Energy 2013 Australia Monsterenergyspeedster.jpg|Monster Energy Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam Monsterenergy atv.jpg|Monster Energy ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Monsterenergymmj.jpg|Saucier's Monster Energy for 2015 dae2ba8f-ec8b-4d71-a69a-f21c99eb9744.jpg|Monster Energy's new chassis 25524e62-fef2-4e48-bb18-ab6d815b2c66.jpg|Monster Energy without the green tires 20236_image006_600.jpg|Original render of the Escalade Monster Energy. F59759fb-15d3-401c-b640-abcd240a2c23.jpg|Coty Saucier's Monster Energy 2015-2016 Monster_Energy_F-150.jpg|Cody's F-150 Monster Energy having made its way to the main racing competition after winning the 2015 YGS Monster_Energy_F-150_2.jpg 1935199_10153406327782794_6198891223836672539_n.jpg|Coty Sacuier's Monster Energy in 2016 fea8b0ae-d7e5-4e69-997f-ca8677639dc1.jpg|Coty's Monster Energy with a Ford F-150 clip MJAT cards MonsterEnergy(1).jpg 13062059_1003280296426643_2522225615213384372_n.jpg 15326590_1226347824112515_3324015428855886347_n.jpg MonsterEnergy17 02 Damon.jpg 15355689_1226348020779162_7683962517730216297_n.jpg MonsterEnergyF15017_01Coty.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks